Lovers and Fighters
by EternalFire87
Summary: AU. Atemu suffers from depression and turns to drugs and alcohol to lessen his pain. Atemu's lover Bakura Yami, does not know how to help him. Meanwhile Atemu's twin brother Yugi betrays him in the worst way possible. What will happen when Atemu finds out? Side story of Ryou Bakura, a shy artist trying to work up the courage to ask out his crush Malik Ishtar a famous musician.
1. Chapter 1

**Lovers and Fighters**

By EternalFire87

**Chapter 1 **

Such a troubled smile uncurls across Atemu's face as he leans across the rusted rail high up in the air on the balcony on the 22nd floor of his apartment building. The smoke from his cigarette curls up from between his tan fingers and he sighs. He's drunk but he's still unhappy. Past Atemu is Yugi. Yugi doesn't smoke tobacco but he likes marijuana, so he stares out into the dark night beside his big brother with a joint in his hand and a calm look in his bloodshot eyes. The night drags on like a prisoner with his balls and chain and all is silent mostly.

Yugi watches the people below and is overwhelmed by the rotating thoroughfare to a civil sod. Civility? Unneeded. In this day and age no one even cares to prefix their thought and words with formalities as this is the age of indifference and there's nothing anyone can do about it. The success names the culture. The dictator settles the thirst for material comforts and chemicals for the unhappy.

Atemu cries into his hands. On top of tears speculates a problem. Should Atemu dislike the refrain? The refrain of a problem in his mind his addiction to alcohol and waking up beside partners of both genders but never finding love and never knowing their names. He can wear the clothes the eyeliner get the piercings but he's tortured inside. He looks beautiful to mask who he really is. Who is he really? He knows but never tells. And that's the beauty of it.

Inside there's a loud noise and it's their phone ringing. They can hear it through the screen door open that summer night but neither of them answer it. Soon the light is flashing and someone has left a message because the light keeps flashing again and again.

Suddenly the door slides open and Bakura Yami (who is Atemu's sometimes lover) is there.

"Hey babe" He says "Why are you crying?"

"I can't say" Atemu answers and he's still crying the hot tears forming salty like rivers down his smooth tan face.

"Why not?" Bakura questions confusedly and there's a long silence.

"Why didn't you get the phone?" Yugi asks annoyed. He is not yet high enough not to care.

Bakura laughs snidely. "Hey my koi your little bro is still a brat even when high, huh?

"Sure." Yugi scoffs and takes another drag.

"I'm going to bed." Atemu says softly and there's a resigned look to him that Bakura hates but doesn't know what to do about.

The screen door opens and slams quickly. The tri-colored man steps through it. Atemu's light steps echo through the small apartment to them outside.

"So now it's just you and me" Bakura Yami smirks slowly at Yugi.

Yugi smirks back. "And what are you going to do about it," He laughs all quiet.

All of a sudden Bakura Yami is pressed up hard against Yugi's body and they're making out furiously all blood and teeth.

"Wait!" Yugi stops in the middle of it suddenly. "This is not right what if my brother wakes up?"

"Pfft, you're twins so you're practically the same person," Bakura counters. "Only difference is that Atemu is a few minutes older than you."

Bakura Yami is good at explaining things like this and Yugi becomes convinced. They continue to make out and it gets really heated now.

"Ever had sex on a balcony?" Bakura Yami says huskily, his dark eyes filled with lust and love.

"No,"

"Then do you wanna find out what it feels like koi?"

Yugi smiles tiredly but he's turned on and happy that his brother's lover finds him attractive enough to sleep on. "Why the hell not. I want you."

Bakura Yami reaches beside Yugi. "Lucky for you I always carry a small bottle of lube in my pockets." He declares.

Bakura Yami abides within Yugi. They are breathing together and moving together rapidly in the dark in the hazy summer air of the Tokyo night.

It is a night of pure pleasure for both of them.

Poor Atemu does not know for he is fast asleep and dreaming of other possible lifetimes where love is a constant and his life is content.

* * *

Across the city lives Bakura Yami's younger brother, Ryou. They are almost exactly like Atemu and Yugi and every way but they are not twins they are genuinely a few years apart.

Ryou is an artist. He makes lovely sculptures and sells them across town to all the rich art lovers. He works mostly in ceramic but also uses clay, glass and wood. Right now he is working on a gorgeous sculpture of a woman that is stylized and standing with her arms raised leaning to the right side. It is about 25 inches tall and ceramic and he is painting it now. On the radio Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata floats in the air inspiring him in his craft.

He makes her hair a pretty light golden brown, humming along in a sweet voice to practice his singing for he also sings at small cafes and bars for some extra cash sometimes.

Ryou's thoughts start to wander. He just called Atemu and Yugi about half an hour ago because he was worried about Atemu. His friend is obviously depressed and he wanted to reach out to him.

No one answered the phone, so he left a message: "Hey it's Ryou. I just wanted to know how you guys are doing. Could you get back to me whenever you can? Thanks. Hope to hear from you soon, bye."

Ryou felt very shy leaving the message and thought that his message he left was awkward but he really truly wanted to try to help his friend. Hopefully he could talk to Atemu soon and help him through his problems.

But Ryou has problems of his own as well. He has a crush on his Egyptian neighbor whose name is Malik Ishtar but is too shy to tell him. Plus Ryou he thinks that he is not very handsome. He is skinny and never gains weight no matter how much he eats and has trouble sleeping so he is always pale and tried looking. He has been complimented on his looks before, but thought that those people were just being nice. Atemu has a better chance with pretty people, he thinks jealously. Atemu always looks perfect, even though he is depressed. I wonder what it's like to be so hot, Ryou laments to himself.

Suddenly Ryou feels disgusted with himself. He has no right to judge his friend on his appearance. Someone pretty still might not be happy. I'm just taking out all my frustrations on other people, Ryou reflects glumly. I'm terrible. No wonder I haven't gotten a date in over three years.

Now Ryou begins to think about his crush for about the 1000th time. Malik Ishtar is a guitarist and singer for the local hard rock band, Outsider. Outsider is loved by critics worldwide, and been called "Japan's Avenged Sevenfold." And I'm just some nobody that makes pretty sculptures, Ryou thinks. I've been in a few gallery exhibitions before, but I'm only 21 years old and really new to this whole art scene. I can't seem to wrap my head around self promotion, let alone do it. And Malik is so friendly and outgoing and everyone wants to date him. He's got groupies around him 24/7. I'm a nobody.

Damn, Ryou ponders. Atemu is not the only depressed one around here. But I won't do drugs and alcohol like Atemu. I'll just lose myself in my art.

It's very late, but Ryou has a deadline to meet. He stays up all night to finish his sculpture.

* * *

So what do you think? Don't hesitate to leave a comment, I like all feedback, good and bad. xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovers and Fighters**

By EternalFire87

** Chapter 2**

A/N: Before I begin I just want to warn that Hiei is going to be in this chapter for a little bit so it will be a slight crossover! Ok, let's continue shall we?

It's 8:30 am and Atemu is just waking up from sleeping because he has a bad hand over (worst that he ever had, in fact complete with a horrible head ache). The head ache was the least of his problems however. His stomach is flipping like a skateboarder boy and he is sweating hard so his skin felt like a frog's to himself even though he did not know he was touching his own arm at the time for he was so disoriented. (A/N {Sorry I'll try not to A/N you too much lol} I had a hang over like that once and my sister found me under the kitchen table crying so so so sick. NEVER AGAIN.) What does it mean to be alive, he thought. Why am I even alive? If I had the courage I would try to end my own life but I'm too afraid. I fail even at that. But then his thoughts were interrupted because he was puking on his bed and the floor and himself. It smells like a garage now after he was finished. Atemu sobs quietly and cleaned himself and the rest of his room up. At least his stomach is no longer flipping anymore.

I need some fresh air, Atemu thinks. And I need to talk to Bakura Yami. He will know what to do. Maybe he will even suggest I join Alcoholics Anonymous Japan and A Methadone Clinic just in case since I am addicted to Meth and Acid as well. I can't remember all the drugs that I have tried because there are too many. He heads out on the balcony to feel the comforting summer wind rustle his beautiful star shaped hairs and caress his tanned and silken skin. That's where he sees it.

Bakura Yami and Yugi, together asleep. They had fallen asleep naked together and Bakura Yami was even still on top of Yugi and their parts were still connected together. An empty bottle of lube lay beside Bakura Yami's white haired head. That was THEIR lube. His and his lover's and Bakura Yami had used it on his twin brother! Furious was too light of a word to describe the betrayal, the rage and the horror Atemu feels boiling over in large the pot that was his heart.

No.

_No_.

NO!

Why?!

_WHY! _

The tears are back for Atemu so strong, so strong. "BAKURA YAMI!" He squalls.

Said man grunts into waking up and when he realizes where and in whom he was he startled upright and pulled out. There is still a purple condom hanging limply from his penis appendage. Grape purple. That is Atemu's favorite condom color and Yami Bakura used it on his twin brother. But this betrayal is mundane compared with the other one at hand.

"How could you do this to me?" Atemu screams in a high and agonized voice, quaking hard into himself angry and sad and all the other negative emotions that exist for a human. "I thought…I thought that what we had was REAL. But then you cheat on me with my brother!"

By this time Yugi had also woken up for the decibel level was very high in that instance. "What's going on—oh it's you big bro. Heheheh. I knew you'd have an epic freakout. But I don't care. We wanted each other."

Bakura Yami shrugs. "Well, time to go I guess. And I assume that we're through Atemu?"

"WHAT?"

"Well, seeing as I just put myself in your twin brother and made you cry in sorrow. But know that we can always fool around another time if ya want." Bakura Yami winks and puts on his shirt but not his pants because he does not want sexy stains on them and his shirt is long enough to cover his manly pieces anyway and glides back into the apartment and out the door of the apartment to the elevator.

Atemu now focuses the brunt of his rage on his younger twin. "Yugi" he says more quietly now, just in a louding talking voice "I thought that I could trust you but I guess I was wrong. I won't kick you out of the apartment but I need to get out of here for a while. I will be a Ryou's." And with that, Atem went inside packed all of his stuff up and left.

Yugi rolls his eyes which are the same color as that purple condom before. "Suit yourself my big brother."

Yugi clicks his tongue and decides that it's time to smoke another joint. He goes inside to roll himself a blunt and then smokes it outside, feeling oddly satisfied.

* * *

"Malik Ishtar: Sexiest Rock Star in Japan—His true story of rags to riches!"

That is the headline Ryou reads as he passes by the newsstand to the coffee shop to get his morning caffeine fix. Ryou growls quiet in his throat. I'll never have him. Not ever.

But I think I love him. He cares about my art. He even went to my first exhibition with me to help me feel more at ease, Ryou ruminates to himself. But maybe he was just being nice after all. Can't catch a break.

Ryou has his coffee in the outside courtyard of the pretty coffee shop. The courtyard is a Japanese garden with benches and tables. He sips his coffee calmly when all of a sudden a song starts playing:

'It's a smile that kills

Looking through the world half dead

Trying to organize my appeal

Do I fall short of your expectations?

I'm a kid in the hole

Another lost soul

Holding in all my sad intentions

DON'T YOU DARE

DON'T YOU DARE

DON'T YOU DARE LOVE ME'

Then the radio announcer comes on: "Ha ha, what a great tune. That was Ousider with their hit single, Love Me. And here we have an interview with the lead singer, Malik Ishtar, and his bassist Hiei. Say hi you guys!"

"Hey there." Malik's voice is like honey on vanilla ice cream wrapped in the sun. Ryou listens so intently that he goes into a trance.

"Yo." The other voice must be the bassist's. It's deep and warm and kind of sexy but Ryou knows that he would still prefer Malik in the end.

"So" the interviewer starts out "how long have you guys been playing?"

Malik laughs in a cheerful and cute manner. "Oh about 6 years give or take. We've been together since high school."

"I didn't even want to be in your band, remember?" Hiei chuckles. "You had really good food at your place and that's what lured me over. But once we started jamming to Tool songs, and then writing our own well, the rest was history."

"Hiei also writes the lyrics to most of our songs." Malik says.

"Yep. I enjoy writing lyrics."

"Well," Says the announcer, "Tell me a bit about yourselves. What do you look for in a significant other?"

"My what a personal question!" Malik giggles. "Let's see… I like artistic types. Like the kind of person that will pour their soul into their art. And I like quiet and shy people. They're just really nice. And I would really like to date a person who is into music as well! I also have a thing for long hair."

"There you have it!" The interviewer exclaims. "Who would have thought, but preferences are preferences am I right? How about you Hiei?"

"I like them smart and sarcastic with a good sense of humor." The bassist replies. "And someone who lives in the moment and is into sports—I like my ladies with short hair too."

"And yet another surprise! Too think that Hiei goes for tomboyish women! Well then, let's talk about your upcoming tour dates…"

But Ryou by then has tuned out completely and utterly. Malik's words were repeating in his brain against and again. "Artistic… Shy… Likes music… Long hair…" Malik had just basically described his exact self.

"Oh my God."

And with a newfound hope, Ryou walks home to get his sculpture to deliver to his client later that morning.

* * *

Meanwhile Atemu is sitting on Ryou's condo steps waiting for him and in his sadness taking a lot of acid…

* * *

Hello my reader lovelies! Sorry about this chapter it was a bit rushed because I have to go to bed right very soon because I have to work tomorrow early. There might be more mistake than usual because I was very excited to publish and did not want to edit for I was so so sleepy! Lol Hope you loved it anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovers and Fighters**

By EternalFire87

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my new readers! Don't hesitate to comment I love reviews a lot. And give me criticism too because I'm not perfect and I need it. It's just another step to becoming a pro writer of the lovely romance genre. 3 I love you all even if you don't review I just love sharing my story here. Mwah~ ^3^ Hiei will be in this chapter again lol and probably more through the story cuz he's awesome like that.

* * *

An alarm opposes the wisest patience, even Malik Ishtar's. He does not like an alarm. And right now it is 9 am and his alarm is going beep beep beep loudly and for a long time and he just wants to sleep in but knows that he has to go exercise and then practice his singing like he does every morning now. Up he gets. First he eats in his pajamas (leftover vegetarian Moroccan stew, yummy!) then he dresses and puts his hair up to go out for a run. While he runs Malik usually listens to his Ousider's newest songs so that he can think up a melody to them in the middle of the creative process. Plus it makes the run easier and go by faster!

Hiei, his bassist, is already up and about before him and is in the weight room of their condo as roommates lifting weights. "See ya man" Malik says.

Hiei nods but doesn't talk because he does not want to break his concentration of lifting and possibly drop a heavy load on himself. There is loud death metal in the back ground because it help to pump Hiei up for lifting.

"Okay" Malik breathes out to himself. "Time to go!" And he begins to run.

* * *

In a place nearby, Ryou Bakura is also running but for a different reason: He is late for his appointment with his client to deliver his finished sculpture! "Oh no oh no bloody hell" he says to himself. He always swears in British English when he's upset because he was born in London and moved to Japan when he was 10. His sculpture is wrapped up tightly and put into a box that says "Contents Fragile This Way Up ^" on it in big red letters.

Ryou looks down at his watch. He has to catch the train right away as it is 10 am and he is to meet his client at 10:15! He keeps looking at his watch as if he can't believe how late he is.

Malik, meanwhile, is listening to Outsider's newest song and running in the opposite direction of Ryou. The warm air feels nice and he closes his eyes happily while running. Then the unthinkable happens.

Since neither man is paying attention Ryou and Malik slam into each other!

"Aaaaahhhh!" Ryou yells in surprise and some pain.

"Oof" goes Malik and he falls on top of Ryou. The sculpture that Ryou work so hard on goes flying in the air and lands a few feet away since it is a heavy package after all.

"Oh I'm so so so sorry sir," Ryou stutters. "Are you quite alright?"

"Ryou?" Malik says in shock. "What's going on why are you in such a hurry this morning?"

Ryou 's eyes finally focus and realizes that Malik Ishtar, his gorgeous long time crush is lying on top of him and looking into his eyes in concern. He turns very red in embarrassment and a little bit of horniness too.

"Oh uhm, Malik, it's you." Ryou stammers quietly. On the inside, Ryou thinks oh my God I'm so happy that I was late today and wasn't paying attention! How lucky!

"Are you hurt at all Ryou?" Malik looks super worried and gets off of Ryou.

"I'm just—A little bruised that's all." Ryou admits. "On my back."

"Let me see your back Ryou" Malik says casually but with concern.

"Okay" Malik's soft as ribbon fingers lift up Ryou's shirt gently. As if it were even possible, Ryou gets even more blushed.

"Ooh, that looks nasty. It's even bleeding a bit" Malik observes.

"Really? Oh no! I can't show up to my client with a bloody wrinkled shirt!"

"Man, this is serious!" Malik exclaims quietly. "Tell ya what. My condo is just about a ten minute walk from here tops. How about you come over and I clean your back and put some ice on it, then you can borrow one of my dress shirts and then call your client and explain you're running late because you got hurt unexpectedly on your way over."

Ryou is shocked and amazed with joy. "You… Would do that for me?"

"Of course I would Ryou, you're my friend and I knocked you over anyway."

"It was my fault too.. That reminds me!" Ryou begins to panic now. "My sculpture! I hope it's alright!"

Malik looks a few feet over. "Oh yeah, it's in this box right. Let's check and see."

As Malik open the box for him Ryou shakes in anxiety. What if his project is damaged? What would he do then? He couldn't just glue it he would have to start all over again.

"Well," Malik begins, "It looks to be in one piece. But you're the artist that made it, how about you look too."

"All right" Ryou agrees and looks. It's fine! Not even a chip is missing. "Thank God that was a close call" Ryou laughs shyly in relief.

"Okay let's go back to my place and get you fixed up." Malik winks and stands up to his full 6'4" height. Ryou likes that Malik is tall like that. Ryou is only 5'8" tall and feels small and happy and comforted.

* * *

"Hey, I'm back" Malik calls as he and Ryou go into the condo together.

"That was fast." Hiei says. He has finished lifting weights and is drinking a carton of milk.

"Yeah, I has a little accident with my friend Ryou here" Malik explains and Ryou steps out shyly from behind him. Ryou is surprised that Hiei is kind of short. He is only about 5'4" tall. But he has muscles and a strikingly handsome face. Ryou feels intimidated around these two attractive stars and it shows.

"U-uhm… It is nice to meet you" Ryou coos gently.

"Yeah, right back at you" Hiei smiles warmly. "Any friend of my Voicebro is a friend of mine."

"All right Ryou let's tend your wound" Malik says.

Ryou is blushing harder than ever now. "Okay-" he squeaks.

Ryou wants to just lift his shirt up but knows that it will make things harder for Malik to help him so he reluctantly takes it off.

Hiei sees that as his cue to leave because there's a very awkward vibe in the air just now.

"Oh man" Malik says and whistles.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asks in fear.

"It's really bleeding now. Your shirt is full of blood too."

Ryou knew that something felt weird when he was walking and that dripping feeling couldn't have all been from sweating.

"here, let me clean it for you" And Malik goes into his medicine cabinet in the bathroom and returns with it. He takes out some little wound cleaning towels in packages and opens one. He cleans Ryou's back and Ryou hisses. It really stings!

"Sorry Ryou. I'll almost done." And with that Malik throws out the towel and then bandaged up Ryou hurting back with a long role of gauze that looks like a role of ribbon for Christmas presents. Then he goes into his freezer and gets out an ice pack. "You can just lie on the couch with this on you for a while." Malik allows. "Meantime I will find you a nice shirt to wear. The phone is right near the couch so you can phone your boss too."

Ryou feels so happy and grateful that little tears pop up in his tear ducts and then in his eyeballs. "Malik… Thank you so much."

Malik thinks that this looks really cute but doesn't say it. "Don't mention it." He replies. Then he's gone to look for the shirt in question.

Now Ryou's biggest problem was at hand: This customer was not a very nice lady. How would she react to finding out her sculpture would be late?

* * *

**Gasp!** A cliffhanger! Oh my giblets I just couldn't resist to add another chapter! Now I'm SUPER tired and it's gonna be herd to get up tomorrow. xD But a writer must love her craft!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lovers and Fighters**

By EternalFire87

**Chapter 4**

A/N: Bonjour mon amis! So we're all ready at chapter 4 huh? What an incredible feet! This chapter is gonna be a little different because it deals with a lot more psychological and philosophical things than most chapters in the YGO fandom so just be patient and you won't regret it it will be a treat honest! :D

* * *

Atemu is still waiting for Ryou on his friend's condo porch steps but though he is there in physical his mind is gone away like a person that lives in New York but has gone to Florida during the winter because it is too cold and makes his nose hurt from the coldness. That is because he is extremely high on the acid that he has been taking over the past 2 hours more or less (A/N remember? ;) ). He has now escaped the torments and sorrows Bakura Yami gifted him in his nastiness and mean demeanor and is involved in visions of other worlds and galaxies at the moment now.

There is a pretty rainbow galaxy that Atemu decides to flap his arms towards (A/N he can fly in his acid world which is why he is flapping his arms and in space in general) he likes the rainbow galaxy because he is bi and it makes him feel like he is at a pride parade in space (A/N I have never gone to pride parade but I want too it just seems like it would be so colorful and fun xDDDD and I would try to get some free condoms while there it would be epic). He goes into the galaxy and it is made of Luck Charms marshmellows and glitter inside and smells like shoe polish and strawberry milk from a vending machine which are his 2 favorite smells in the world so he laughs in glee to himself a lot. Once he is deep in the galaxy Atemu sees something that he did not want to see!

There is a floating desk and chair like they have in business cubicles and at the desk sits Bakura Yami and he is naked and has his head but the body of an octopus and the body of a narwhal. "Atemu Yugi you are late for your appointment" he says and he looks very furious at Atemu.

"What are you doing in MY office and MY galaxy?!" Atemu yells in demand and his face turns purple wit hanger.

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH" Bakura Yami replies haughty-like "This is my galaxy and my office and you are just a visitor like everyone else now take a seat it is time to discuss our business plans for me have lost way too much time already!"

"NO!" Atemu screams at Bakura Yami "I won't discuss anything with you not until you tell me why you cheated on me!"

"But that my friend is what we are here to discuss" Bakura Yami says crossly crossing his tentacles across his chest (A/N this might be hard to visualize so I'll help you dear readers! Basically Bakura Yami has a narwhal's chest and tail but not its horn and tentacles are growing out from his sides and his neck is long so he can stretch it out at Atemu for intimidation purposes).

Then the phone on the desk rings. "oh but first I have to take this important call that I've been expecting for quite some time now"

"Hello… yes… yes… Oh you little sexy devil. You know how I love when you wear that…Right… _Right. _Nice. I'll be right over." Bakura Yami looks up at Atemu from where Atemu is floating in the sky. "You got lucky this time. My koi Yugi just called and now we are going to eat fondue off of each other in latex costumes goodbye" And in a movement so rapid and sweeping it stirs up millions of Lucky Charms and little glitter pieces, Bakura grows six wings of an angel and flies away swiftly, his many tentacles streaming behind him like the ribbons of a May Day pole if they were made of tentacles.

"WAIT!" Atemu cries in misery but it is too late Bakura Yami has already flown away.

"Cheating bastard. One of these days I will have my revenge." Atemu does not want to stay in the glitter galaxy any more because Bakura Yami was just there and he does not want to think about his cheating lover so he decides to fly away too but not the way Bakura Yami went of course! So he grows 10 angel wings that are red and gold and black like his star shaped hairs and glides into the night of the universe even though it's not certain whether or not it's night but Atemu feels like it's night.

"I will find my destiny here" Atemu says to himself determined. Then there is a bright light that appears and he flies into it because it just seems right to him.

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ryou waits for the lady he is delivering his sculpture to pick up the phone so he can tell her the bad news. He is really scared that she will explode like a bottle of coke with Mentos inside but knows that this is the right thing to do and that if he didn't tell her he would not be able to live with himself.

This lady lives across town and is very rich and lives in a mansion with waterfalls and fountains and peacocks and a lot of art pieces all over inside and outside.

"Hello" there is a cranky voice in the phone finally.

"Oh uhm hello this is Ryou I'm terribly sorry but I had an accident earlier this morning and had to treat the wound and now I am running late to deliver your sculpture. But I will be over as soon as I can alright?"

"Obviously you are late it is 10:30 already that is 15 minutes of time wasted waiting for your sorry ass to get here now hurry or I will change my mind!" She is screaming into the phone now and Ryou is crying because he ear was hurt from it.

"Yes ma'am I will be there right away."

Malik has returned with a shirt and has heard the painful squawking of the lady in the phone. "Holy dude she is your boss I am sorry hopefully she will pay you well for your work at least."

"W-well she is very rich so she probably will" Ryou stutters embarrassed that Malik heard the angry.

"Anyway here's your shirt."

The shirt is very very nice it is light pink with little red music note printed on it and a black collar with white buttons. "Actually I have a lot of shirts why don't you just keep this one" Malik offers generously.

Ryou is at a loss of words. "I-I can't take this beautiful shirt form you Malik"

"Yes you can" Malik winks and strikes a pose for a second. "take it it is a gift from me to you"

Ryou turns very pink now. "O-Okay. Domo arigato Malik-kun"

"It's nothing" Malik rubs a finger under his nose the way some male anime characters do when they're embarrassed that someone is making a bit deal out of something that should not be a big deal. "Anyway, Do you want a ride there? You're already late maybe this will make things easier on you."

"A ride?" Ryou is thinking too much on the double meaning of that and his eyes get really big like eyes do when they get really big. "Oh, uhm yeah wow that would be stupendous" he declares softly.

Malik smiles at Ryou's cute bunny like ways. "I've got an extra helmet. Come on!"

"Helmet?" Oh no don't tell it's for-

"Yeah motorcycle helmet I hope that's not a problem."

"O-of course not" But Ryou is really scared to riding motorcycles!

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry this chappie was a little short I've been renovating my house with my sister and my mom. We're painting with stencils and doing furniture feng shui and getting new blinds and chairs and tables too and moving them in! It's exciting! I also got my room redone so now I have rainbow wallpaper NEATO! The wallpaper was what inspired the 'dream' sequence with Atemu. (My Atemu plushie is now on my bed on top of so so so so many pillows like he is king of the bed silly boy xD) Anyways, better get back to work! Until next time! LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS


	5. Chapter 5

**Lovers and Fighters**

By EternalFire87

**Chapter 5**

Hey guys, I just got a review that saying people are laughing at my fic? LOL. Ah well I'm not the best writer and honestly if its on the internet its up for peoples judgment anyways. If its not people on the internet then it would be an editor telling me these things (assuming that I ever get good enough to get published!). So even if you think this fic is funny and silly (even bad hehe) I'm still glad that people are enjoying reading it and stuff and having fun. I've also laughed at other peoples fic before so I guess that makes me fair game. Aaaanyways~ On to the 5th chappie! ^-^

* * *

It is 11 am and Yugi has the munchies and is going through his and his twin brothers fridge and pantries like crazy like a hungry tornado. "I wish that Atemu bought good food this stuff sucks" he complains and he finds a block of cheese but it's moldy and the expire date is from two months ago. It's more moldy than cheese in fact and Yugi yells in grossed outness and drops it on the floor.

"God dammit friggen damn shitty shit! Atemu I hate you the only good thing about having you as a brother was that I met Bakura Yami!" And with that Yugi decides to go to the store to buy better food like instant ramen noodles and those little shrimps you can dip in soy sauce and those weird colorful drinks they have in Japan (A/N Heheh I can't remember what they're called but I saw some in the international grocery place in my supermarkert and was like whaaat but I wanna try one eventually ;D).

But there is a problem. Atemu took their car when he went away to stay with Ryou and now he had to walk to the store and back which would take two hours in the least. He does not want to do that! So Yugi decides to ride his bicycle even though the tires are kinda flat at least he could go a little bit faster to the store so he walked his bike down the hall to the elevator feeling like he can focus so well that he could be a military sniper against the taliban (pot does that to you teehee) and rides down all those floor to the ground floor and then gets on his bike and rides to the store.

But Yugi kept getting distracted when he was riding his bike and he was looking at a pretty birds and not paying attention when suddenly BAM! He hits a telephone pole and 2 of his teeth fall out right away. But worst is that Yugi broke his wrist and he is screaming in 3 different languages because of the bad hurting like a rubber band breaking after putting it in the freezer for a long time and he cries big tears a lot like the characters in a Miyazaki movie.

"HELP" Yugi yells

And the traffic come screeching to a stop so to not kill him there in the road. Someone calls an ambulance and it arrives going beeoobeeoobeeoo and Yugi's bike is all bent and stuff and left on the street as the medical people put him on a stretcher and then put him inside the ambulance and drive away really fast.

"I never got my instant ramen noodles and special shrimps to dip in soy sauce and weird colored Japanese juice!" Yugi sobs to himself in the back of the ambulance as it rides off into the horizon across town.

* * *

Meanwhile Ryou is hugging Malik tightly as they ride to the rich ladys house on the big motorcycle. The motorcycle is purple and has a nice guitar sticker on it and Malik is wearing a sexy leather jacket with rhinestones on it (A/N the jacket is black and the rhinestones are pink and silver and he's also wearing black leather gloves and a black helmet with a visor on it and he's also wearing ripped navy blue jeans with a sexy skull belt and steel toe leather boots. Ryou is wearing the nice shirt Malik gifted him and light blue jeans with no holes in them and brown dress shoes and an extra helmet that is dark blue).

Ryou is really scared of riding on the motorcycle but pretends not to be because he does not want to look bad in front of his crush or anything! But everything goes fine and they get to the rich ladys house safe and everything and then Ryou rings the door bell which is on a wall that has a high gate on it to keep the poor people out except for the mailman and the guys who deliver pizza (A/N Do they have pizza guys in Japan? Let's pretend they do for now OK xD).

"I'll wait for you here" Malik elaborates. "Good luck!"

"Thanks" Ryou replies in uncertainness.

Then there is a voice on the door bell because it is an intercom afterall. "Hello you have reached the Havisham residence how may I help you."

"Oh hello this is Ryou Bakura I am here to deliver a sculpture to the rich lady that lives in this mansion"

"One minute I'll open the gate for you"

The gate opens with a really bad squeaking noise that sounds like 3000 hamsters being murdered at the same time and then it is open finally. Ryou looks at Malik terrified for the last tiem before going in and his crush gives him a peace sign on one hand and a thumbs up on the other and winks also because he wants to give Ryou the best luck he can give Ryou. "You'll be fine"

"I hope so" says Ryou all shaky like.

"Just remember its not the end of the world it things don't go well. Anyway its not you fault you got hurt these things happen."

"Yeah. Here I go"

* * *

Atemu groans to himself as he comes out of himself acid trip and finds out he is still on the front steps of Ryou's condo but he is lying own for some reason and the sun is really bright so his terrible head ache comes back right away. "That was a bad trip" he mumbles to himself and he sits up wincing hard.

"I wonder where Ryou is usually he is such a home body but he is still gone. Unless"

He tries ringing the door bell and no one comes to the door. "No he is definitely still out."

Atemu decides that now would be a good time to go into his car and lie down in the passenger seat with the seat reclined back so he does that (A/N I forgot to mention that his stud in still in the car like all packed into it even in the back seats and the drvers and passenger seat at the front are the only empty spaces there). He goes into his trunk first and get out some sunglasses and puts them on to block out the sun light and then lies down in the passengers seat felling all of the sudden very tired. So he goes to sleep only hoping that Bakura Yami will not haunt his dreams as well.

It is lunch time when Ryou comes home and finds Atemus car in his driveway with Atemu asleep in the front passenger seat and he is very confused. The lady was not as angry as he thought she would be because she liked the sculpture a lot and then he invited Malik to come to his house for lunch and that was where he found Atemu in his car.

"That's my friend Atemu in his car and all his stuff is in there I hope he did not get in a house fire" Ryou worries

"Dunno" Malik says. "Well see when he wake up I guess"

"Yeah"

* * *

Bakura Yami is eating a raw steak in his kitchen feeling very proud of himself like a person feels when they kill a fly that has been bothering them all day and finally track it down and exterminate it. "Hahahahaha ha. I cannot believe that is two more people I have seduced" And on the table in front of him was a list of names of all the people Bakura Yami had slept with in his life. They list was very long so he had to use a spiral note book to keep track of every one. "I wonder what the next person to fall under my spell will be like" And he laughed to himself very evilly once more.

Truth be told Bakura Yami did not care about love though he pretended to he only wanted to fill as many notebooks he could with a list of all the people he had gotten to have sex with him because it make him feel very good about himself. There were 500 names in the notebook so far which Bakura thought was okay but still not good enough. "I must reach 2000 names by the end of this year… It is May now so that means 7 more months to sleep with 1500 people I had better get to it right away!"

Bakura Yami finished his stake and stretched himself up all long. "Ahh. I have so much more to accomplish. Just you wait Tokyo soon 1500 more people will have experience my dance of passion!"

And with that Bakura Yami went into his fridge got out another raw steak and began to eat it too.

* * *

OH, that Bakura he's such a bad boy. O_O What a twist! So, to all of you guys reading thank you again from the bottom of my heart it makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying this fic even if it isn't very many at all. I'm still happy! Muchas gracias~


	6. Chapter 6

**Lovers and Fighters**

By EternalFire87

**Chapter 6**

Hey all its been a little while. I've been busy with work and renovations at my house but now I hope to at least get an odd chapter in maybe every week or few weeks. I want this story to basically be a novel length, so that's maybe about 20 more chapters? Not sure, but a lot more anyway. Sounds like a lot of work gosh. ^-^V Lets get going!

* * *

Yugi eventually passed out from the bad pain in his broken bone in his arm and when he wakes up it is already in a caste which is purple and big like a caveman club. He is in a clean bleach white room in the hospital in a bed that smells like Tide soap and the room smells like medicines and cleaning alcohol but mostly it just is like soap. He takes his non broken arm and feels to see if his teeth are still missing at the front and to his considered shock they are back in his mouth again like magic, amazing. Maybe someone shoved them back in his gums before and they rooted themselves back again.

"Expect your teeth not to be there?" A hot voice asks

"Who are—OHMYGOD"

It is Bakura Yami in a nurses uniform a white blouse with a short white skirt and a little hat with a red + on the top and fishnet stockings with black high heeled shoes. Yugi is astonished at the sheer amount of sexiness the white man exhumes.

"Miss me honey?" He licks his lips which are painted red with red lipstick and not that crappy drug store stuff the real deal like Lancome etc.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asks very confused

"Just checking up on you. I saw you on the news today because they were doing a story nearby when you crashed your bike and they filmed it"

"WHAT!"

"But your not dead so now I will leave"

"What about us? Didn't we have something good?"

"Oh that. Well it was just for fun but I'm over it now"

"I thought you loved me?" Yugi said now crying in dissipated sadness

"For a little bit but now Im on to bigger and better things, catch my drift?"

"Whats wrong with my things weren't they big enough?"

"No" Bakura Yami thinks a bit more. "Hell no."

"You… Used me didn't you?"

Bakura Yami does a look of mock surprise "Wow you figured it out pretty quick. Well Im off to 'nurse' some attractive people love see you around" and he winks and strikes a pose like the pose of a playboy bunny with a flirty giggle and unbuttons his blouse a little bit to entice then runs away. He winks his other eye as he runs. Actually he just blinks after all. It feels like hes winking to himself though.

* * *

Atemu wakes up in his car.

It is a beautiful spring night and he can see lots of stars up in the sky well he would if not for all the light pollution. But he feels like he would be able to see stars if he could. There are lovely notes of music coming out from the house beside his car there is a guitar being played and two voices singing:

" 'Round the bend and back again

Love is blind no one survives

We've been waiting all our lives

To free our souls and when

We're not dark souls we will be back again

Love is my oyster the world is my oyster

And you are my ocean

The tears in my ocean

My speech is sinful, baby

My words are fire and poison baby

'Round the bend and back again

Love is blind everyone dies"

It sounds almost like angels in the distance of Christmas season. They are telling Atemu to go see them again, except this time not from one of his better acid trips. He wishes he could listen to such beautiful choir-like angelic voices he would not even have to drop acid because they would make him feel high all the time anyways. Atemu stumbles out of his car door to the source of the beautiful music.

He knocks no Ryou's door but the singers inside are to focused on jamming and don't hear him at all so he knock again and rings again and then… Nothing. So he tries the door and it is unlocked and walks in.

Ryou and a strange man with a leather jacket and an aura of sexy around him are singing together and the stranger man is playing a acoustic quitar lovingly while he and Ryou sings and stare into eachothers eyes. Atemu does not care and decides to say hi. He is now jealous of other peoples romances since his just failed so bad.

"Ahem" Atemu cleared his throat in hesitated longing.

"Oh-!" Ryou is so startled and surprised that he falls on right off the couch and onto his back. "Ouch!" His back begins to stings again after that fall he took off earlier that morning of the day.

"Ryou!" The other guy is super worried and rushes to Ryou's side. Ryou is crying in apathy from the painful hurting on his scrapped back skin.

"Just who the heel are you?!" Malik designates in angry "Why did you just walk into Ryous house invited!"

Ryou looks up from his sniffled nose. "Its okay Malik that is just Atemu Yugi my friend. He was out side in his car asleep earlier when we camed home to my hosue from the rich ladys mansion remember Malik now?"

"Oh yes." But then Malik crosses his arms over themselves. "But its not very polite to walk into someones house without ringing the door bell or knocking the door right?"

"I tried knocking until my knuckles were in pain I also rang the bell" Atemu replied offensively. "And for you're information Ryou and I always walk into eachothers houses without ringing the bell because we are good friends right Ryou"

Ryou is still a little embarrassed butt he nods "That's right Atemu-san."

"Anyways I cleared the mucus from my throat to signal that I was there what more could you want"

"Humph" Malik said but he didn't argue any more.

"Anyways what snog were you tomodachis playing before I came in?"

"Oh that" It was Maliks newest song with his band. Have you heard of them they are called Ousider and very popular here and in America." Roy explains

"No I haven't heard of them. But I liked the song allot. Can you play it some more?"

"No" Malik says while Ryou says "yes" ate the same time.

Atemu clucks to himself. "So which is it gonna be, Ryou-kun, Malik-chan"

"DON'T CALL ME MALIK-CHAN!"

Atemu clucks outloud again to himself. "Malik-sama."

"That's even worse!"

"Anyways, will you guys play it again for me? I wanna here it"

"Okay, fine" Malik disgruntles. "But youd better not make fun of it we were working very very hard on it earlier before being rudely interrupted"

Malik starts strumming on Ryou's guitar all soft-like and Ryou starts humming to warm up and then he sings some more lines:

'What the point to the life that I live

Moving in circles until I am dead

Drinking the bourbon inside of my glass in the night

In the night I roam

So far from home

Here we are we are in love

That's all that matters'

Atemu sighs to himself because the song expresses his feelings of being in love before Bakura Yami gouged out his tender heart in malice and nasty carelessness. They play to the end of the song and Atemu smiles at them. "Thank you guys so much. That was really deep."

"I know" Malik says proudly.

Ryou smiles shyly and looks at Atemu "Thanks"

"SO anyways, Outsider. I think I might;ve heard of them afterall. Aren't they the band that's always on the rock station on the radio with the loud guitars and sad lyrics? And there was a poster in town that… Oh my god Malik that was you in the purple leather outfit wasn't it?"

"Yeah, we're kind of popular now" Malik replies smugly. "But we're only #1 on the charts in Japan we'd like to be #1 in America too not just #3."

"Umm" Atemu sweatdropped "Okay?"

"He's just kidding Atemu" Ryou giggles like a mouse to himself at his funny literal-taking friend. "Malik is very sarcastic it's something you get used to eventually"

"Eveeeentuallllllly~" Malik repeats in a drawl and kin of hot voice.

"Yeah, um. This is getting really awkward how about I grab some drinks for us OK?" Ryou gets up and slides over to his kitchen on the hardwood floors in his socks (A/N: I do this all the tiiiime at home too LOL It's just so fun don't judge ^-^V). He almost falls over but catches himself on time and laughs really hard nervously, the kind of laugh with a little snort that sounds like an interrupted snore of a very tired man that fell asleep during a Chick Flick (A/N: Matt, that was for you teehee).

Ryou gets some cans of coke and bottles of juice and brings them over. By this time Atemu is really craving a cigarette and some alcohol but decides on just the cigarette for now. He lights up and Malik wrinkles his cute nose at Ryou's longtime friend.

"Ew, those are Menthol cigs, aren't they nasty nasty"

"Quit being such a princess" Atemu mumbles "What, you allergic to smoke or summat?"

"I just hate the smell ewww"

"You donlt see me complaining about your horrible strong cologne!" (Malik's cologne was actually very nice it smelled like grass and pinapples and cinnamon but Atemu was gasping at straws at this point).

"If it bothers you so much Malik-SAMA I'll smoke outside" And with that Atemu huffed and got up and went out the door so fast that some of his lightning bolt hairs got stuck in the door frame when he closed it "Fuck"

* * *

While Atemu was gone (he was gone for a while, probably smoking the entire pack) Malik gave Ryou a weird look. "Your friend has issues"

"Just give him a chance in a little bit he'll warm up to you you'll see"

"Ever the optimist Ryou" Malik thought Ryou's optimism was so cute. "And what could make you even more optimistic I wonder hmm?"

Ryou was turning pink but he played along "Go on,"

"This" And Malik have Ryou a small peck on the cheek.

Ryou just sat there in unbelief for a while with his eyes all buggy like balloons.

"Uh oh I think I broke him. Ryou? Ryyyoooouuuuu~"

"Wow." Was all Ryou could say.

"And we haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet" At this Ryou turned so red the reddeset Malik had ever seen and then, he fell over. He had fainted.

"You're shittin me" Malik groaned, and decided to wait for Ryou to come to.

* * *

Meanwhile Atemu was crying outside. "Oh I was so rude I should have asked before I lit up. He looked at the moon outside. It was big and while like a big and white pearl and its big craters were smiling at him with a big smile. "Oh moon, if only you could be my friend we'd exist with no human judgments between us. Or may be I'd be in a steamy romance with the Man on the Moon. But if the moon was made of cheese then I wouldn't want a guy that smelled like cheese all the time. If I wanted that I'd just date an American or a Canadian maybe."

The fireflies circled around in a swaying dance and the crickets chirped metalicly in the back ground.

Atemu cries so hard he puts out his cigarette. "No I will not be sad any more I am going to be a better person!" And he marches back into the condo.

Meanwhile, Malik and Ryou are making out a little bit after Ryou woke up from fainting in surprise but then the phone rang.

"Oh I wonder who that could be"

"Ryou~ Just let them leave a message" Malik whines

"No this could be important it could be for work… Hello?" Theres a growly voice on the other end of the phone. Ryou gasps out loud and drops the phone on the floor. It was HIM!

* * *

WOW, long chapter this time! I'm so proud heeehee. xD But whose the mystery man/woman on the other end of the phone? I bet you can guess but just wait and see!


End file.
